Donna's mother/Count Yorga
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Count Yorga | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Donna | status = | born = | died = 1969 Although the film was released in 1970, the events of the movie take place no later than 1969. | 1st appearance = Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) | final appearance = | actor = Marsha Jordan }} Donna's mother was an unidentified vampire character featured in the Count Yorga film series by American International Pictures. Played by actress Marsha Jordan, she appeared in the 1970 film, Count Yorga, Vampire. Biography In the most basic and strictest of definitions, Donna's mother is the mother of Donna. To be clear: She is not her father. She is not her brother. She is not her sister. She is her mother. That is it. And that is all. Some time around 1969, Donna's mother (real name unknown), was one of the first victims of the Bulgarian vampire known as Count Yorga upon his arrival to the United States. He killed her and turned her into one of his vampire brides, which he kept secured in a basement in his mansion home in Los Angeles. As time passed, Donna and her friends decided to hold a s ance in an effort to communicate with her mother's spirit. The medium for the s ance was none other than Count Yorga himself, though Donna and her friends had no idea at the time that he was a vampire, let alone her mother's murderer. Count Yorga enjoyed using vampire mesmerism on his brides, prompting them to engage in acts of lust with one another (and themselves at times). Shortly thereafter, Count Yorga used his hypnosis to seduce Donna as well and brought her to his home where she was reunited with her mother in the crypts below and became a vampire herself shortly thereafter. Donna's friend, Michael Thompson came to the house brandishing a wooden stake, determined to stop Count Yorga. Yorga pushed Donna's mother in front of him and she landed on Thompson's stake. She fell to the floor and died an second, and final time. Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) Notes & Trivia * The character of Donna's mother was created by director/writer Bob Kelljan. * Donna's mother wore a pendant about her neck. It is unclear what the significance of the pendant, if any, was. * Donna's mother is one of five different female vampires seen in the film. The others are an unidentified vampire woman, an unidentified red-haired vampire woman, Donna, and Erica Landers. * Playing the role of Donna's mother is Marsha Jordan's twenty-fifth film role. It is also her first and only work in the horror genre. Primarily, Marsha Jordan was known for her work in the softcore erotica film industry. See also External Links * Donna's mother at the Brides of Dracula Wiki * * * Count Yorga, Vampire at Wikipedia * * * * * * * References ---- Category:Count Yorga, Vampire (1970)/Characters Category:1969/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies